Purple Eyes
by Lidia1357
Summary: The second of the Z Series. Set in modern time, but still connected to the actual games. Link lives in Nayru Academy, where his mother sent him to live in her will. He's lived here for three years with no friends or family and really nothing to his life. Until the Dean gives him a new roommate and his past lives come back to greet him. Dark X Link
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second of the Z series. the first is Fresh Scars Cover the Faded. They are not connected story wise, so you don't have to read the other, however to understand who Zasch is and why it is called the Z series, that's where to find it.**

**This is a current time Zelda, which is different but I hope you still like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Link grumbled at the sunlight that filtered through his window. He threw his arm over his eyes to shield them but it was no use. He's awake whether he likes it or not. Giving up on the hope of falling back asleep, Link swung his legs over the bed and stood up, his gray T-shirt and sweats hung loose. They needed to be be thrown away, but Link didn't have the heart to do it. They were comfortable and hell, who saw him in them anyway?

As he stumbled half blindly to bathroom across the hall, Link bumped into something, nearly falling over.

"Oof!" Someone caught Link's arm, preventing him from falling over. He looked up and flushed, looking away. The person who'd caught his fall was a boy exactly Link's age to the minute with thick black hair and scarlet eyes. His skin was a perfect golden tan. He was smiling with amusement and cockiness. His name was Lurid. And Link hated him.

Link frowned and pulled his arm back, wide awake now, "What are you doing here?"

"You mean in the school?" He asked sarcastically.

Link rolled his eyes, "I mean in this dorm. You're in the more lavish dorms if I remember correctly."

Lurid grinned with an evil glean in his eye, "I can't just say hi to a pal?"

Link snorted, "You have no 'pal' in this dorm. We all hate you."

Lurid laughed lightly, brushing it off, "I was sent by the Dean. He wants to see you." He looked Link up and down with growing amusement, "Though... I'd dress a little better first."

Link resisted the urge to deck him and moved past the jerk to the bathroom. He slammed the door in his laughing face for effect and bound to the sink. He brushed his teeth savagely, attacking his gums as if they were Lurid. He'd hated that guy since he came to Nayru Academy. Said to be named from the mythical goddess of wisdom. He'd been sent here after his parents died. He'd been fourteen at the time. He was scared, sad and angry. He'd met Lurid a week later and hadn't liked him since. There was something about the other boy, perhaps his wealth, or maybe his cockiness, that Link just hated. Even three years later.

Satisfied with his teeth, Link showered quickly, not even bothering with checking the temperature of the water first. It was blistering hot when he jumped in, but he didn't change it. He quickly ran shampoo through his hair and scrubbed his body then stepped out. His whole body was red and hot and the bathroom looked like a steam house. He poked his head out to make sure Lurid was gone before dashing across the hall to his room.

Most people had roommates, but Link was lucky. He was sent to the dorm that had few boys in it. If another boy arrived, he'd have to have a roommate then. Until that day, Link had the place to himself. It didn't look like it though, Link had few possessions; an old, leather wallet his mother left him, some old boots, the school uniform, his pajamas, and a glass bottle. His mother had left that for him too. Link hadn't found a use for it yet, but he didn't let it leave his room.

He yanked his shirt off, and tossed it onto his bed, pulling the blue tunic over his head. The school uniform consisted of a deep blue tunic and brown pants. It wasn't really his taste, but it was comfortable enough. After lacing the old boots up Link grabbed his room key and left for the Dean's office.

_What a way to start a Sunday morning_ Link thought bitterly, _Get called to the Deans. Lurid must have done something then blamed it on me._

The thought angered Link as he rounded the corner to the office. The word "Nohansen" shone above the door. Link took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," The booming voice spoke. Link shuddered as he pushed past the large, golden door into the large, fancy room. It was furnished in the colors red and white. Link found this odd, since the school colors were blue and brown but never commented on it. A very large man with a square, white beard and red robes stood in front of Link with his hands clasped behind his back. He stood proudly, not a mean bone in his body. Link often thought he reminded him of Santa Clause, despite his lack of red nose or cheeks. At the moment, Link felt two inches tall and resisted the urge to squirm under Mr. Nohansen's eye.

"Link, I'm glad you came. Have a seat," He gestured to one of the white chairs in front of his desk and Link sat quickly, not daring to disobey. Mr. Nohansen sat behind his wide desk and laced his fingers together.

"How are you faring son?"

This confused Link. The Dean asked him there to idly chat about link's life? "Fine sir."

The Dean waved a hand, "Daphnes, Link, Daphnes.."

Link was in shock.

Daphnes leaned forward, his eyes hardening to seriousness, "I called you here, to talk about your mother."

Link's heart jumped and his throat swelled, "My... mother?"

Daphnes nodded, "Yes. She was a dear friend of mine," A hint of sadness swept over his eyes, "I feel it's my responsibility to ensure you're safe and happy. I've kept my distance for a while, certain you'd adjust on your own, but you haven't reached out to anyone. Have you?"

Link shook his head slowly, overwhelmed with emotions and confusion. He'd never know Daphnes before he moved here, and never spoken to him before today. This was all so odd.

Daphnes nodded, unsurprised, "Well, I've decided to give you a roommate. He's your age, and a bright boy. You should get along well enough."

Link nodded once, urging him to continue.

"In fact, by lunch he'll be moved in. But I want you to understand, that you can come to me for anything," There was an emphasis on the last word Link found odd, but he only nodded.

"Thank you."

Daphnes smiled, lightening up his face, "Of course. Now, I'd like to see you next week, which, as you know, is the first day of summer break. I trust you're studying for your final exams?" Link couldn't be sure, but it seemed he mentioned the exams as an afterthought.

"Of course, I was planning on doing so at lunch today." _Not really._

Daphnes stood up, "Good, good." He moved to the door then turned, "I hope this new arrangement is helpful, I can't change any roommates after lunch so whether you get along with this boy or not, you're stuck with him." And with that, he ushered Link out of the room just as the bell that signaled the beginning of Lunch hour sounded. Link thanked him again before heading downstairs toward the dormitory's exit.

The cafeteria building was in the center of the triangle the three dorm buildings created. Supposedly the grounds was lain out to look like Nayru's symbol from a bird's eyes. Link didn't know nor care if it did. At the moment, he was thinking about his meeting with Daphnes. Why now? Why not three years ago?

As Link neared the building, he spotted Lurid and his gang of morons; Gorok, Zemphim, and Areilis. Link took a detour to avoid them, scanning the options of food as he did. He settled on an egg sandwich and turned to go back.

He walked quickly, seeing Lurid's gang coming closer. He dashed to his dormitory, forcing the sandwich down quickly. He opened the door to his room and collapsed on the bed, his temple throbbing. He groaned, wishing he could fall asleep and forget everything. Especially his mom.

The door opened behind him and he lifted his head up and turned to see who was there.

Lurid.

Before Link could bark at him to leave, Lurid held up a shining key identical to Links.

"Hey roomie."

Link wanted to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes Fernberny, Lurid is Dark. Lurid means dark just so you know XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

"There is no way my life is that bad," Link said with acid in his tone. Lurid, oddly enough, didn't send an evil smirk.

"The Dean gave the word this morning. After I was sent to fetch you." He stood with his arms crossed and leaned against the door frame. His jaw was tense, which seemed odd to Link. He usually seemed so calm and easygoing. Not to mention cocky beyond belief. Link didn't like his tension.

"Well maybe he'll change it." Link offered lamely.

Lurid shook his head, his dark hair sweeping across his eyes, "No, he can't. The rooms are final as of an hour ago. You're stuck with me."

Link groaned and buried his face in his pillow. Perhaps suffocating will be more merciful. Link considered it.

"Doesn't look like a room that most would imagine in its state," Lurid continues, ignoring him, "I thought I'd have to clean up my side of the room first or something, but it's almost as if you've been waiting for me."

Link repressed the urge to throw something lethal at him.

"Really Link, what is it about me you don't like?"

Link sat up and shot an irritated look at the other boy, expecting amusement. He only saw raw curiosity. "Don't like people with black hair," He mumbled before returning to suffocating himself.

He heard Lurid sigh, "Fine, whatever. Have it your way." And with that, he left the room. Link assumed he was getting his things, but didn't care either way. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were. In the back of his mind, something asked him a question he'd never thought of before.

Why do I hate him?

It's not as if Lurid's really done anything to Link per se, but more that Link felt this deep desire to hate him deep in his bones. It was like an ancient instinct he was forced to fight. Like his fascination with swords he kept to himself. It wasn't as if there was anything wrong with liking swords, but for some reason Link felt it was a private thing he shouldn't share with anyone he didn't trust. And that wasn't anyone at all.

Lurid returned with a large suitcase and begin to unpack his things. He had two pairs of blue tunics and pants for the uniform and other outside clothes. All black. Some jeans, some T- shirts, some sweaters, and a pair of pitch-black boots. He tucked them away in the empty closet and sat on the bed . He bounced on it experimentally, frowning.

"Huh."

"Not up to your standards Rich?" Link asked. He'd given up suffocating himself and crossed his arms behind his head.

Lurid glared back at Link, "That better have meant money."

Link half smirked, "And if it didn't?"

Lurid stood from the bed and loped lazily across the room, stopping at Link's bed. His eyes shone with mischief. Link didn't like it, but he remained calm and composed He didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Lurid stopped, pressing his leg up against the bed frame.

"You don't know just how much of a Richard... I can be," He purred softly. His muscles coiled like a spring and Link's heart went on hyper-drive. He wouldn't...

Lurid pounced on Link like a cat. The boy didn't even have time to react before Lurid was on top of him. He'd aimed perfectly, hovering over Link with his weight on his hands on either side of Link's head. Link's eyes widened in fright. What was he planning? Link's imagination spun out of control, imagining Lurid becoming some sort of black demon from hell about to eat his flesh or something.

_Get ahold of yourself. Demons don't exist._

Lurid growled softly, deep in his throat as he brought his head down to Link's ear, "Get used to it, I'm not changing for a little brat like you," His whisper tickled Link's ear and he shivered. Lurid's whole body pressed against Link's but it wasn't physically uncomfortable. Link squirmed, hoping Lurid would get off of him and go bother someone else.

Lurid chuckled, "Bit awkward are we?" His grin widened, "I bet I could make you r_eally_ uncomfortable."

Link's heart hammered in his chest? "Oh yeah? Try me!"

Lurid's face went pale suddenly and he sat up, scooting away, "Sorry." His scarlet eyes darted around wildly, as if he was suddenly very uncomfortable, "I... I'll," He shook his head and stood up abruptly, "I think that's the dinner bell. I'll get it, you can stay here."

He dashed out the door quickly. Link watched him go with bewilderment. What was that all about?

Five minutes later, the dinner bell sounded.

Link drew up his knees and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin on his arms. What just happened? One minute Lurid's about to devour his flesh and possibly suck the marrow out of the bones after; expertly disposing of the body. And the next, he's making a swift exit for the door. Link didn't understand it.

Too soon, Lurid came back to the room, carrying a single tray, piling with food. Link arched an eyebrow.

Lurid shrugged, handing the tray to Link. "Didn't know what you'd want, so I got you a bit of everything."

"I'll eat just about anything," Link mumbled, "But not in such quantities. You'll have to help me here." Link almost sort of not really tried to make his comment sound neutral and not accusing, but it's the way he'd thought about Lurid in his mind over the past few years. Old habits die hard.

Lurid shook his head, "There's a fridge and a microwave in here for a reason. What you don't want now, save for later." He spun on his heel and twisted the knob, "I'm going out," He threw over his shoulder before yanking the door open and making yet another swift escape. Link only stared at the enormous mountain of food on his tray for a moment, feeling conflicting emotions race through his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Link hardly ate a thing, stuffing most of it in the fridge he and Lurid shared. He munched on an apple, sitting on his bed. He normally wandered around the school around this time, but he didn't feel any burning desire to leave the room at the moment. He was still trying to figure out what had happened just moments ago with Lurid. He'd never really given much thought as to why he disliked the other boy. He just... didn't. It was the first moment he saw him. He saw a fifteen year old boy with black hair that swept just over his red eyes, perfectly tanned skin and a lean figure. A figure, Link had noticed, that was oddly similar in size and shape to his own. Link hadn't been jealous of his looks, not had Lurid been particularly rude to him upon their first meeting. Link just felt this sudden need to harm him. He hadn't, though. He'd pushed the urges back until he no longer felt the desire to claw at Lurid's throat. Now he only felt he should cast dirty glances his way or mentally strangle him while he ignored the other boy.

Link sighed, flopping back in the bed. Maybe he's lost it. No one tries to ignore a perfectly friendly person to death and imagine them becoming demons from Hell out of nowhere. Link should talk to the school nurse about it. Or maybe the councilor. Link rolled over onto his side, staring at the opposite bed. It had always been empty, and Link had been find with it. It matched his heart. But now that he knew Lurid was his roommate, the emptiness looked... wrong.

_Get a hold of yourself!_ Link mentally scolded himself and sat up. _That's it,_ he thought as he pulled his boots on,_ time to see the nurse. First, check for a fever. If not that, then see the councilor. It's time to get this sorted out._

* * *

Lurid strode quickly across the school grounds. Each stride was large with his long, strong legs. It was past noon on a Sunday and the grounds were bustling with students who don't know what to do with their weekend. With only a week left of school, one would think they would have other things to do with their time than running around like a bunch of headless cucoos. Lurid shook his head as he squeezed through a small crowd of girls he'd caught giggling and pointing in his direction many times. He didn't really care. It was their hopes they were crushing. He'd often thought about coming out of the closet so they would stop, but he wasn't ready for the changes he knew would occur after. People would view him differently. He'd be ridiculed. Hell, even the teachers would look at him differently. Lurid would rather take the giggling girls.

He was near the other side of the grounds now, where the Dean said he would be. Lurid wasn't sure why Mr. Nohansen had taken such a sudden interest in him, and he didn't particularly like it either. It wasn't that he didn't like the Dean, but no one ever heard of a good reason he would summon a student. Lurid ran through the many things he'd ever done wrong in his life. All mild, childish fun, but his imagination ran wild. First he'd rooming with Link of all people, and now Mr. Nohansen wants to speak to him privately? Lurid took a moment to wonder what he'd done in his past life to deserve this. Must have been bad.

Lurid arrived in front of the Dean's home, finding it odd that the man actually _lives_ on the grounds. He took a single deep breath and knocked thrice on the door.

"Come in," A friendly enough voice responded. It didn't calm his nerve though as he twisted the brass door nob. He stepped through, shutting the door behind him as his eyes quickly took in the state of the room. Seems the Dean's in dire need of a maid. Clothes, paperwork and odds and ends were strewn everywhere. He thought he saw some undergarments on the back of the chair but didn't check twice. He'd hope he was wrong.

"Oh, yes Lurid." He said as he stood up from a lounge chair, "I trust the sudden room change hasn't been too difficult."

Lurid shook head, lying through his teeth, "No it hasn't."

Mr. Nohansen nodded, his large, bearded face smiling, "This is good news. You're probably wondering why I called you here. It's about your father, you see."

Lurid flinched. His father. Lurid had been adopted when he was young, after he'd called the police on the monster Zasch that was his father. They'd taken Lurid from him and a nice, rick couple took him in. He'd hoped no one had known about him. His hopes, it seems, were in vain. Of course the school would have to know about him, how else could then ensure his safety. Lurid's imagination ran wild with the possibilities. Is he here? Is Lurid in danger? His hear picked up as he waited for Mr. Nohansen to continue.

"Do not fret," He threw his hands up, as if sensing Lurid's distress, "You are completely safe. I just wanted to give you this." He leafed through a stack of strewn papers on a coffee table before finding what he was looking for. Satisfied, he handed Lurid a flyer. He took it with bewilderment and read aloud.

"Ms. Freya's no judgement zone... what the hell is this?" Lurid looked up from the flyer with an accusing glare at the Dean, "Are you suggesting I'm crazy?"

Mr. Nohansen shook his head, "I'm only suggesting you talk about your father with her. Mr. Freya is a great councilor. I'd also hoped you would bond with Link. He has suffered loss as well you know."

Lurid shoved the flyer at Mr. Nohansen, "No, I don't know. He doesn't talk to me and something tells me he never will! I'm not crazy like... _him._" He spun on his heel and stomped to the door, slamming it shut behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I promise, this will have a Zelda feel as soon as I get the plot rolling. I don't completely change the story with characters who only have the same names, as I hope you all know by now.**

**To the Yoshinator, you shall see ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

It was about eight o'clock when Lurid returned to the room. _Just made the curfew,_ Link thought as the other boy trudged heavily into the room. He plopped onto the bed, yanking his boots off one by one then setting them carefully to the side. He sighed heavily and fell back onto the bed. Everything about him screamed exhaustion. Link actually bit back every sarcastic comment he had planned for the by when he returned. He hadn't been having fun, wherever he went. So Link let it be. He moved to the fridge and pulled some of the extras Lurid had brought at lunch and set it on a paper plate. He set it on the coffee table beside Lurid's bed and turned to crawl into his own bed. He curled under the blankets and relived the day. He'd gone to the nurse first, who happened to also be the counselor. Ms. Freya assured him that he wasn't sick, but advised him to talk about his problem. After a bit of encouragement, Link did so.

"So," She crossed her legs, both wore brown boots that came to the knee and a leaf green dress, patterned with vines. Her fingernails were painted a blood red that matched her eyes, wild hair and lips. Link found her to be an odd woman. He wondered, for a moment, if she was related to Lurid. Not that they looked or even acted alike, but that they both had unnatural, red eyes, "Tell me about this... problem you speak of."

Link shifted uncomfortably in his seat thinking this might have been a bad idea. How can he explain this to her? He'd thought about saying he didn't have a problem, that he suddenly felt fine and bolted for the door. But that would only make him seem crazier than telling her what was wrong. So, swallowing his pride, Link spoke.

"There's this... guy I know. And every time I see him, I just want to attack him. It's like, against my will. I just..." He struggled to find the right words, furrowing his eyebrows."

"Like... an instinct perhaps?" She offered gently. Link looked up with a start and nodded. How could she have guessed?

She nodded solemnly, though Link couldn't tell if it was false for effect, or sincere. She set down her thin clipboard down beside her and slouched forward, her face full of kindness, and took Link's hands.

"This is normal behavior for a boy in your position. You see, you have a lot of bottled up energy, which is common for people, particularly males, to feel after a loss."

"What can I do?"

She squeezed Link's hands reassuringly before releasing them. She picked up her paperclip and scribbled something on it as she spoke. "Can you see me regularly? Or are you going off campus this summer?"

"I'll be here."

"Good, good," She didn't seem at all surprised, which unnerved Link a bit, "So I'll see you every Wednesday, how about a lunch date?"

"Sure."

"Good," She set her clipboard down again and smiled once more, "I shall see you next week then."

Link's mind returned to the present when he heard Lurid move around nearby. Link hadn't realized how still he'd been until he moved. He moaned softly, as if he were speaking in his sleep before groaning as he sat up. Link closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep until he really was.

* * *

Even though he'd told Mr. Nohansen he wouldn't, Lurid went to see Ms. Frey. Mostly for an excuse to get out of his room. He wouldn't tell Link where he was going, not wanting to give the other boy yet another excuse to give him grief. Although the kind gesture Link had shown with the food last night had caught him by surprise, Lurid didn't want to get his hopes up. Link may have just been feeling generous at the moment.

Lurid came to the smooth, wooden door with the nameplate that said _Ms. Freya, Nurse and Councilor. _He took a deep breath and stepped in. The room was very homey, more like a sitting room than an office. It was colored in warm browns and soft blues, giving the effect of a waterfall or a pond in a cave. Lurid was a bit relaxed right away.

"Oh, hello Lurid," A beautiful voice said from behind the desk. He turned around and saw a beautiful woman with shimmering, green hair that fell over her shoulders and pointed ears like a tumbling waterfall. Her pale skin almost shone in the light. Her white dress blended with her skin. This confused Lurid a bit. Other students had described Ms. Freya as a petite woman with blonde hair and rounded ears. Maybe this was a fill in...

She sat in a straight back chair that faced another one and gestured for him to sit. He did so awkwardly, not sure how much she knew or how much he could reveal. He decided to let her just ask the questions for now.

She held a large clipboard firmly but no pen. Must be a report, "So, I hear you have a new roommate. Would you care to tell me about him?"

Lurid was taken by surprise. He was certain he'd be talking about Zasch. Not Link. But he decided she was the professional. She ought to know what she's doing.

"Um... he doesn't really like me. But he doesn't really know me either."

She nodded with a friendly smile pasted onto her face, "Do you think you might become friends, were him to get to know you?"

Lurid blinked, "I... I'm not sure. I'm friendly enough."

"Are you?"

Lurid frowned, "Yes I am."

"How would you describe your temper?" She continued.

"My temper? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question Lurid." She spoke oddly pleasantly. Lurid couldn't take it anymore.

"You're supposed to be helping me! Not annoying the hell out of me woman! Where is Ms. Freya? Because you suck!" He snapped, bolting from his seat. She didn't even flinch. Her smooth, very young face still smiling.

"I am Ms. Freya. I am the Nayru Academy councilor, and I just want to help you with your condition."

His temper flared and his hands balled at his sides, "What condition? PTSD? Because I don't have it!"

She opened her mouth to speak but Lurid cut her off.

"No! I'm out of here! This is a waste of time!" He stalked to the door and jerked it open, slamming it behind him as he left.

* * *

Freya watched as Lurid left with a sour expression. Her blank paperclip full of doodles still clutched in her hands. Her fingers were white from the strain of which she held it. She had wanted to bring it down on Lurid's head, but had to restrain. Daphnes was right. He was beyond help.

She set the paperclip down and swayed over to the phone with a swaying, indigo dress. Her unnaturally glowing, light blue hair swept over her shoulders as she picked up the phone and dialed a specific arrangements of digits. After exactly two rings, a gruff voice answered.

"Daphnes, I'm sorry. But we can't help him. Link's instincts confirm it. Lurid needs to die."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

"You look awful," Link pointed out as Lurid entered the room. He had looked awful. Not appearance wise, of course. Lurid always looked like something out of a SMA magazine. Or a teen girl's poster. But he had a flushed face and bright eyes that were burning with anger. His neck was tense and his hands were fists. He looked at Link with clear irritation, as if he was the last thing he wanted to see right now.

"Okay, okay, I get the message," Link hauled himself from his bed and reached for his boots. A hand on his arm stopped him and he looked up with confusion. Lurid looked... sad.

"Link," He whispered, his eyes full of agony. For a moment, Link forgot everything. He forgot about his hatred for this boy. He forgot about the pain of losing his mother. He forgot about his irritation at the Dean for changing Lurid's room. At the moment, all he felt was pity for Lurid. He straightened out and did something he hadn't done since his mother was alive. He wrapped his arms around Lurid and pulled him into a warm embrace that Lurid returned tightly, and gratefully. He rested his head against Link's shoulder and Link felt him swallow hard. He found himself wondering what was on this boy's shoulders. What weight did Link's hatred add to? He decided he should know.

"What is it?" He asked quietly, hesitantly. He didn't really have a right to know, the way he'd treated Lurid since he's known him. But he asked anyway. Lurid's obviously not telling anyone, and it couldn't hurt to try. What he wasn't expecting, was an answer.

"I'm gay."

Link went rigid from surprise. Not only was he not expecting Lurid to answer, but he' never expected _that._ He was expecting something horrible, that Lurid had murdered someone, or that he had a mental disorder. But this was... mild in comparison. It made Link realize that he's just a boy with problems.

Lurid felt his tension and drew away quickly, His whole body was wound more tightly than a Jack-in-a-box. His skin was pulled tightly over his face like the skin on a drum and his red eyes were dark. Link instantly wanted to slap himself and crossed his arms.

"And that's a problem how?"

Lurid's head snapped up with clear surprised, but he put the walls back up and his eyes shifted to suspicion, "I've told no one my whole life! Do you have any idea how hard it is to carry that big a secret every day? Knowing that if you told everything you know could fall apart? Of course not! You're not some fa-"

"Don't!" Link snapped, glaring darkly at Lurid. "I've never tolerated those words, and I'm not starting now. You're gay. Cool, whatever. But don't think that exempts you from using those words! Got it?"

Lurid blinked, and Link wondered if he was going to go into shock. He nodded once and his slouched shoulders straightened a bit, and some of the tightness in his face lessened. He took a deep breath and ran his tanned fingers through his black hair, "So... you don't care?"

Link shook his head, "Nope. It actually explains a lot." Link reached for his boots again and slipped them on with practiced movements, "But something tells me you could use some alone time."

"Actually..." Lurid hesitated, sitting at the edge of his bed and averting his eyes, "Not really."

Link stood up and frowned, "You want me to stay?" Link was both shocked and confused. Lurid was going through something rough right now. Why would he want the guy who's been a complete ass to him around? He didn't get it.

Lurid shifted awkwardly, "Unless you've got plans."

Link paused, thinking. If he did stay wouldn't they just sit on their own beds and awkwardly stare at random things in the room? But on the other hand, this could be Link's chance to prove to himself that those odd instincts are wrong. He can't hate his roommate forever. So Link slipped his boots off again and sat on his own bed, not sure what else to do. "No, no plans."

Lurid exhaled and offered a very fake, but somewhat relieved smile, "Thanks. Maybe you don't hate me as much as I thought."

Link ducked his head in guilt, "I never... hated you exactly. I just... I don't know really." He frowned, "I'm trying to stop whatever it is. I'll been seeing Ms. Freya, so-"

Lurid snorted, "That crack pot? She's a fraud if you ask me."

Link arched an eyebrow, "Oh? How do you figure?"

Lurid looked away, suddenly very still, "She just... isn't for me. I guess."

Link burned with curiosity, and suspicion. But he squashed it instantly. He couldn't push Lurid for that kind of information. Anything between a student and Ms. Freya was to remain between them. It was a very strict, Campus rule. So Link let it go.

"How long have you... known?"

Lurid didn't need to ask what he meant, "Since I was ten. My father," He choked on the word, "Found out and beat me within an inch of my life. After that, I didn't tell anyone else."

"But me."

"But you. I don't even know why I told you," He snorted, "To be honest, I was shocked you took it so well. I should be worried."

Link felt stung, "I guess I deserve that."

"Sorry." Lurid sighed, "I should feel relieved, to have told _someone._ But I'm not. It almost feels... worse..."

He trailed off, as if he wanted to say more but thought better of it. Link knew why, and he didn't blame him. Link hadn't given him any reason to believe he was a trustworthy person over the years, and wasn't exactly sure why Lurid told him in the first place. But he knew, and it was his responsibility to keep Lurid's secret. He stood from his bed and strode to Lurid's, kneeling so he was eye level with the surprised boy.

"Lurid, your secret's safe with me. I won't tell anyone I promise." He tried to show his sincerity in his eyes and even, by some strange impulse, took Lurid's hand and squeezed it once. Lurid looked miserable then, as if what Link had said made it even worse and he panicked. What had he said wrong?

Lurid slowly pulled his hand from Link's, as if he were pulling his own arm off, "Link..." He swallowed and looked like he was debating something really difficult in his mind. "I trust you, it just... sucks I can't ever tell the one person I want to how I feel. I don't think you'll ever have a problem with that, so you can't understand. But thanks for your loyalty." He sounded almost crestfallen as he looked away. His hair hiding his eyes. Link could see his lips were pressed into a tight line and his jaw was taunt. There was something else bothering him.

A knock at the door startled both of them. And Link bolted up and answered quickly. It was Daphnes. He was wearing some gold and red robes that looked like something an ancient king would wear. He looked distressed and upset and wouldn't stop fidgeting. "Oh Link. I'm sorry to disturb you, you must have been studying. I was hoping to speak to Lurid a moment."

Lurid appeared behind Link, startling him. He hadn't heard him move nor felt his presence. "Is there a problem Mr. Nohnsen?" Link heard a bit of acid in Lurid's tone and wondered if there was a problem between the Dean and Lurid. He stood back, pretending to be examining a nonexistent stain on his tunic. He heard the Dean say something about a meeting with Ms. Freya and himself and Link felt a jolt of fear for Lurid. Was he getting kicked out?

"Why? What did she say?" Lurid asked angrily, his temper showing. Daphnes cleared his throat awkwardly.

"This would be better discussed in private Lurid. Now, if you'll please follow me." His voice was tight and impatient. Link hadn't heard it before, and was a bit more anxious.

Lurid threw his hands up, "Fine! Whatever." He trudged past Daphnes, who threw Link an apologetic glance and left. Link wasn't sure what to think of the whole thing and hopes Lurid would still be around later to tell him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Who can guess who Ms. Freya is? Or the Dean? Brownie points to who can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Mr. Nohansen led Lurid off Campus to his home, then locked the door behind him. Lurid's skin prickled with suspicion as the large man placed his hand on Lurid's upper back and led him to a room in the back of the house. It was very dark save for a few torches and the floor was made completely of stone. Lurid shivered from both the sudden cold and the eeriness of the place. Mr. Nohansen led Lurid to a pool of light in the middle of the room and stopped him just in front of it. He stood wondering what creepy things Mr. Nohansen was in to when Ms. Freya stepped into the light. Lurid's jaw set. All of her fake friendliness was gone, replaced by a determined hatred.

"Lurid," Mr. Nohansen said from behind him, "What do you see?"

Lurid swallowed back his lump of anger, "A green haired bitch."

Ms. Freya looked generally confused and her eyes flashed quickly to Mr. Nohansen then back to Lurid. "Green? What color is my skin?"

"Seriously? Don't you have a mirror?"

Her patience was obviously thin, for she spoke through her teeth, "Answer the question and this will all be over soon."

"White then." Lurid crossed his arms

Her confusion grew and she stroked her chin, "How many arms?"

Lurid's eyes narrowed, "Two. What is all this? Are you testing to see if I hallucinate?"

She didn't answer she only glared at him, "You must be lying! Tell me what you really see! Tell me about the blue skin, the white eyes and the flowing dress! That is what you should see! That is what all monsters see!"

Lurid's stomach dropped and his throat tightened. He swallowed hard and the knot in his throat dissolved into tears that he forced back, "I'm not a monster."

Ms. Freya scoffed, "You must be! You are Zasch's son."

"Freya," Mr. Nohansen said gently, "That's enough. We tested him, he did not pass. You were wrong."

"I am never wrong!" She snapped. "Just that he sees what he does proves he is not human! All humans see blond hair!"

"I said enough!" He boomed and placed his hand on Lurid's shoulder, leading him away. Lurid followed mechanically until they came to the front door. The moment the large man unlocked it, Lurid bolted past him and rushed to his room, the tears breaking free and streaming down his face. He shoved past anyone who was in his way rudely, hiding his wet face from all onlookers. He climbed clumsily up the steps to his Dorm and made his way to his room. All the while the words hung in the air.

_That is what you should see! That is what all monsters see!"_

* * *

Link was straightening his side of the room when the door burst open and Lurid rushed in. He slammed the door behind him and slid down it, covering his face with his hands. Link was sure he wasn't even aware he was in here as well. His imagination spun wildly at the possibilities. Did Lurid find out his family had been brutally murdered? was his secret out? Was he being sent away? Link moved quickly and took Lurid's hands, gently pulling them from his face.

"Lurid! What is it?"

The other boy shook his head and Link's panic heightened. He'd never seen Lurid cry before, and here he was with tears rushing from his face, his cheeks, neck and the top of his tunic were glistening from the salty water. His eyes were full of anguish and an almost fear. Link's imagination shifted to even worse scenarios. He coaxed Lurid to stand up and led him to Link's bed because it was closer. He guided him down to it and wiped the hair from his eyes. It was as wet as his face.

"What happened?" He asked gently, surprised to feel nothing but genuine concern for him. Lurid's sobs slowed then ceased to hiccups. He shook his head again and drew a deep breath.

"It's nothing." He said lamely. He offered a watery smile then hiccuped again, "Sorry for the sight."

Link glared and placed a hand on Lurid's shoulder, "I don't buy it! What happened Lurid?"

His eyes hardened and he looked away, "Why does it matter?"

"Because."

"Some reason," He flipped his hair impatiently out of his eyes, "What, I tell you I'm gay and all of a sudden you care? Don't think I'm stupid enough to see through your show Link. You just pity me. You might even be disgusted with me. Either way, stop pretending." He moved to stand up but Link suddenly did something he'd never done before.

With a movement that shouldn't be humanly possible, Link shoved Lurid down do that he was hovering over him, pinning him down by his arms at his sides. He glared down at him with his icy blue eyes and leaned forward so that his face was inches from Lurid's.

"I get that I haven't been the greatest guy to you in the past. But I've been worried, since Daphnes took you away. I felt _concerned_ for _you__. _Do you understand? I don't know why, but I care about you damn it! So just tell me what the hell is going-"

Link was cut off with Lurid's mouth.

Link was so shocked that he froze, his eyes wide. Lurid had brought his own head up so his lips met Link's, and the contact sent fire through Link's veins. When the shock wore off, Link pulled away quickly, staring at Lurid with bewilderment and wonder. The other boy still lie on the bed, looking up at Link with misery in his now bright eyes. Link's heart was hammering in his chest and he wondered if Lurid could heart it. He finally looked away, breaking the eye contact. He didn't know what to say or do.

"Link... I," Lurid sounded choked and sat up slowly, as if any hasty movement would startle Link. Link wasn't so sure it wouldn't, "I'm sorry... I."

"Don't be," Link pulled his knees to his chest, "I shouldn't have been so forceful. It's your business." He spoke mechanically, as if he were a machine, "I won't do it again."

"Link," He said quietly, "You didn't... I mean I..." He sighed, "I think Ms. Freya and Mr. Nohansen have some superstition that I'm crazy, or some sort of monster because of my father. I just kinda freaked out, and then you said you cared and I just... didn't think. I'm sorry."

Link decided now was a good time for some comic relief, so he forced a half smiled and winked, "Well, to your credit, you're not a half bad kisser."

Lurid chuckled then shook his head, "Man, my first kiss goes to some hasty freak out with my roommate."

Link blinked, "Your first kiss?"

Lurid shrugged, "Gay people don't really have neon signs, and I'm in the closet remember? That and the thought of kissing a girl, even experimentally, sounds gross," He grimaced.

Link played with the hem of his blanket nervously, "Mine too."

Lurid sounded almost sad, "I'm sorry. That must suck, I mean-"

"Don't worry, I don't even know if I'm straight, heck, you might convince me I'm gay," He smiled, but it faded quickly, "And I don't care who your father is, or what Daphnes and Ms. Freya say. You're no monster. Of the two of us, I'd be the monster."

Lurid smiled and playfully punched Link on the shoulder, "You know, it may have sounded like a nightmare at first, but rooming with you isn't so bad."

"Gee thanks."

His grin widened, "No problem," He hopped off the bed and reached for his boots, "Lunch bell will ring in two minutes, let's go."

Link agreed, realizing just how hungry he was. All the while, his lips still tingled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Link walked with Lurid out to the cafeteria building. It was odd, Link thought, walking with Lurid when he usually avoided him. Link spotted Gorok, looking lost and alone, and Link resisted a chuckle as they weaved their way through the crowd of people. Lurid's face was flushed and his nose was red, but other than that there weren't many traces of his crying earlier. Link noticed he jerked back every time he accidentally brushed his hand against Link's arm or their shoulders touched. Link assumed he was just feeling awkward from the kiss. Link wondered why he didn't. He supposed he should, but he simply felt as if they were closer to being friends than they were before, which was odd.

Lurid grabbed a tray, and they filled it with food of both of their choices before heading to the closest empty table. Lurid sat across the table from Link, setting the try between them. Link felt their feet touch and noticed that Lurid pulled back again. Link rolled his eyes.

"What?"

Link took an apple from the tray and examined the glossy skin, "Do you think I have a disease?"

Lurid's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "What?"

Link twisted his apple stem, thinking a letter of the alphabet each turn. It broke off on L and Link tossed it over his shoulder. "You're acting link I have a disease or something. Why are you pulling away at every touch?"

Realization sprung up in his eyes and Lurid looked at his sandwich as if it made him sick. "Just figured... after earlier."

"Lurid, I'm not mad or disgusted. I told you this."

Lurid looked relieved, but confused, "Strange thing about you. I almost feel like I can tell you everything about me. But I know I can't."

This stung Link, and he lost his appetite, "Maybe you'll realize, that you can. Eventually."

Lurid nibbled on his sandwich thoughtfully, but didn't respond. Link decided it was time to change the subject.

"You going away this summer?"

Lurid shook his head, "Hell no. You?"

Link shook his head, "Nowhere to go."

Something flashed in Lurid's eyes. At first Link thought it was pity, but that wasn't it. Maybe more like understanding. Link wondered just how much he didn't know about Lurid. He'd learned he had a bad father earlier today, but Link didn't really want to ask Lurid about his past. Not if he didn't want Lurid asking about his. Though it seems they'll be spending summer vacation together too, so Link might learn a lot about him.

"Oh, it appears you two are... getting along."

Link turned around, his face level with the Dean's large belly. Link looked up, a feeling of intimidation washing through him.

"Yeah we are. But before you move on, can you please punch my frequently interrupted card?" Lurid asked bitterly. Link watched as the confusion melted from Daphnes's eyes and concern took its place.

"Who are you talking to Dad?" A beautiful voice said from behind him. Daphnes turned around quickly and Link leaned around to see who it was. He arched an eyebrow. It was a girl! What is a girl doing at an all boys academy?

She was beautiful, Link had to admit. She had emerald green eyes and shining blond hair that was pulled back at the top with a clip. She wore a white blouse and a cream skirt. She looked at Link with a wide-eyes wonder. She smiled and looked back at her father, "You want to introduce me?"

Daphnes cleared his throat awkwardly, "Link, Lurid, this is my daughter, Zelda. Zelda, these are two of the finest students at Nayru Academy."

Zelda stepped forward and offered her hand. She shook Link's then Lurids with a friendly smile, "Zelda Hyrule. Nice to meet you."

"Hyrule? Not Nohansen?" Lurid asked. Link had wondered the same thing, but he had the mind not to ask out loud.

She laughed lightly, "No. Nohansen's Dad's last name. He likes to go by it for some reason."

A vision flashed through Link's mind; a large man with a squared, white beard standing in front of him with a broad chest. A blond, pirate girl beside him.

"My name," He said loudly, "Is the King of Red Lions. Daphnes Nohnsen Hyrule."

Link flashed back to the present, wondering what that was all about. Daphnes looked worriedly at Link. Link looked away as Zelda turned to her father.

"I want to meet this demon you mentioned. Can we go?"

Lurid choked on his sandwich and Link rose to help him. He held his hand up, as the coughing subsided. He looked at Daphnes with accusation and hatred. Link moved to his side of the table and pressed his leg against Lurid's, silently telling him he noticed and won't let him do anything stupid. Or something like that. Whether Lurid got some form of message from it or not, he composed his features and relaxed a little.

Dphnes, looking every bit as uncomfortable as Link felt in this odd situation, said, "Yes darling. We can go," he guided her away, not looking back. Link thought that was for the best. Lurid was looking at his back like he wanted to pained a target on it and practice with some throwing knives. Link lightly touched his shoulder.

"You ok man?"

Lurid blinked and the agitation slowly melted away. He sighed and rested his head in his hands, groaning, "Can't he just stay away from me? If I'm such a monster you'd think he'd want to avoid me."

Link draped his arm over Lurid's shoulder and smiled, "Come on, let's go back to the room. I'll turn of the lights and we'll... end up on a bed."

Lurid's eyes widened in surprise, but, "Okay," was all he said as they dumped their neglected food into a trash bin and headed for their room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

"Okay, you ready?" Lurid asked nervously.

"Yeah, just put it in." Link replied with more confidence than he felt. He'd never done this before. Not with another guy. It was a bit different he must admit.

Lurid groaned and the muscles in his arms strained, "It won't fit!" He sighed, "I can't do it, you'll have to do it yourself."

Link sighed and took it with his own hands. He could do it himself, he had many times over the years. But Lurid could have tried a little harder. He turned around, "How about behind me? Try that?"

After twisting, rolling, connecting and panting. They finally collapsed.

And so did the fort they just built.

"You know, this is pretty childish." Lurid said, helping Link pick up the mess they'd made. "But you're right, I do feel better now. Thanks Link."

Link grinned as he threw a pillow at his roommate, "It always made me feel better when I made a blanket and pillow fort when I was a kid. I haven't done it since my Mom... well, it's nearly eight now, and all of that failure's got me beat. What do you say we get to sleep?"

Lurid offered a small smile, "Yeah. Not sure if I've said this before, but I'm glad you're my roommate. I mean that." He hopped off of Link's bed and picked up his blanket off the floor as he made his way to his own. Link shut off the light on his side of the room, leaving the eerie glow emanating from behind Lurid. He was sitting facing Link, his posture slouched and his hair fell in his eyes. He looked tense and worried. After the day he's had, Link didn't blame him. Even he was dubious about the Dean, and new he wasn't going to see Ms. Freya again. Link didn't know why, but he believed that Lurid was telling him the truth. So odd that he never really liked the kid, but he can't imagine himself _disliking_ him now. Link wasn't sure he could explain or even describe it. But it wasn't a bad feeling either.

Lurid turned off his light and curled up on the bed. Link blinked as his eyes adjusted to the near blackness of the room. With every blink, his eyes remained closed a fraction of a second longer until he simply couldn't keep them open. He fell asleep almost instantly.

_It was very dark and cold. Link had never been so cold before. Rain attacked him from all directions, whipping his hair into his eyes and slicing water into his stinging cheeks. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his body was hot with adrenaline and desperation. And fear. He spun around blindly, seeing nothing but darkness. He was looking for something, but he didn't know what! What was he looking for?_

_Not what. Who._

_He was looking for someone, someone with unnatural red eyes. He looked, spinning around quickly. He needed to find him! He had to-_

_He saw it. Two red eyes peering through the darkness. His heart jumped with relief and joy and he ran toward them, his arms spread wide. The eyes narrowed in a way that should have warned Link of danger, but he ignore it. He ran straight, just wanting to hold him._

_And drive himself right into the blade that he was holding._

_"I love you," Was all he heard as he died._

Link awoke abruptly, gasping and clutching at his chest. He felt a faint burn there where the knife had impaled him in his dream. He allowed a moment to be relieved that he'd woken.

He heard a faint knock on the door and swung his legs over, glancing at the red numbers of the digital clock as he went. It read ten thirty. Link wondered who would be knocking on his door past curfew as he swung the door open. There was no one there.

Puzzled, Link looked around, seeing no one. He shook his head, deciding he could have imagined the sound and turned to leave. A small square of white caught his eyes before he shut the door. He spotted a piece of paper and stooped to pick it up. In elegant scrawl, a simple request was written.

_Meet me behind the dorms. Don't bring the demon._

Link read it again after blinking several times to be sure. _Demon_? Why would anyone say that? Was it a metaphor, or was this person really stupid enough to believe in demons and thinks Link has access to one? Either way, Link decided it better to see what this crazy, most likely prankster, wants. He pulled his boots on with his eyes half open and scrawled a quick note on the back of the other, laying it on the nightstand beside Lurid's bed before leaving the room.

The hallway was a little colder than Link's room, which meant outside must be freezing despite it being May. Link wished he'd grabbed his jacket or something but it was a bit late now. He was near the stairs already and too lazy to walk back.

Link was right, it was freezing outside. It was windy and hazy. It oddly reminded Link of his dream and he shivered from the memory. Or it could have just been the cold biting down on his bare arms. He couldn't be sure. He rounded the last corner that would take him to the back of his dorm building and he hit something large and a bit soft. He backed up a bit, paying more attention and looked up.

It was Daphnes.

Link glared up at him and backed away, "What do you want?"

He held his hands up defensively, "I never meant any harm to come to Lurid. I've been trying to help him for years Link. I was merely testing him to see if my efforts have helped. You should be happy to know they have. But Lurid is not the only one who must be tested. Now, it is your turn."

Link crossed his arms and glared up at the large man, forcing down the image of him he'd had before from his mind. "Tests aren't until Monday."

Daphnes laughed without humor. His large belly rolled, "This has nothing to do with academics son. Although you are very bright in that department. But you have a more... simple test. Follow me please."

Link wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but curiosity won over cation and Link followed Daphnes into the stretch of woods nearby. Daphnes led him deep into the trees, in a seemingly random direction. Link was worried he was being led to his death and his dream attacked him again. He forced his mind to focus on mundane things like the odd shapes the different plants and rocks made. This worked until Daphnes stopped suddenly. Link nearly ran into him but moved just in time to see what they'd come to. He didn't see anything significant.

"Link, two paces forward and one to the left there is a sword. You will draw it swiftly and easily. If not, you are not whom I thought and may return to your dorm, forgetting everything."

Sounds simple enough. Link took two paces forward and one to the left and reached into the darkness, feeling around blindly. He felt rough metal graze his fingers and grasped tightly. He waited a moment then pulled hard.

And fell on his back.

Daphnes wasn't kidding when he said the sword would be drawn easily. Link pulled much harder than was necessary. A blinding glow appeared on the blade and all of the dirt and rust fell off of it, leaving a shining, blue handle and blade behind. Link closed his eyes to hide from it, then opened it. The light was still there, but more dim. And a woman appeared in front of him. Link's heart stopped.

"Mom?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

The woman in front of Link was definitely his mother. She had the bright blue eyes Link had, but her hair was a chocolate brown instead of the sandy hair Link had. Her skin was pale, like a porcelain doll and the lines on her face marked her age. But she didn't have the purple smudges under her eyes or the sallow cheeks she'd had just before illness overtook her. Link couldn't move nor think as she smiled sadly down on him.

"Link," She said with a slight echo, "I know this must be hard for you, but if you're seeing this, then that means I have gone and you are now in the trustworthy hands of Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. You never knew him, but he is a dear friend and has known you much longer than you can comprehend."

Link's eyes stung and his hands shook, causing the light that the sword cast shake as well. He couldn't believe this. His mother set this all up? She didn't even mention all of this!

She continued with the same sad politeness, "Do you remember the stories I told you when you were a child? About the little boy who saved the flooded world from the dark monster? Or the one about the boy who saved the princess from the bad demon? Well Link, all of those stories were true. They were you past. You've lived many times in the past and you have helped many people over the centuries. You are going to do so again."

Link was shocked and his heart seared behind his ribs. The tears he was holding back were now streaming down his face. Just seeing his mom made his heart burst painfully. And hearing her words only made it worse.

"Someone has raised a demon Link, a demon whom nearly caused your demise earlier than it should have. You fought him in your second life, some know him as Dark Link, others simply call him Dark, or synonyms for Dark. You must destroy the evil in that demon or slay him trying, and then capture the one who has raised him." Her expression softened even more, "I am sorry that you must go through all of this alone son, but I love you, and I am so proud of you." She choked and swallowed, "If you only remember one thing, remember this; Daphnes is your ally, but that doesn't mean he is your only ally, nor does that mean you must rely on him at all costs. You have been born with a great mind and tremendous instincts. Follow them."

"Mom!" He suddenly called, standing shakily to his feet. "Mom!"

"Goodbye Link."

And she vanished. As did the blue light in the sword. Daphnes stood to the side, giving Link time to take it all in. Link wasn't sure he'd _ever_ be able to take all of that in. His veins were icy and his hands shook. He felt like he might hurl and He was in shock. and his mouth went dry. He was in shock. He'd just seen his mother! His _mother _who was_ dead_! He couldn't believe his eyes! He looked sharply at Daphnes and flung himself at him, crashing him into a nearby tree.

"What was that? What just happened?"

Daphnes held his hands up, "Everything you mother just told you-"

"My mother is gone!"

Daphnes licked his lips, "Yes, she's gone. But she left you a message in that sword. You are the chosen hero Link. And you must help us."

Link's voice was croaky as he stepped away from the large man, "Us?"

Daphnes nodded, "Ms. Freya and I. We have helped you throughout the centuries. She is immortal, but I have been reborn as you have. I've come to you as an owl, as a boat-"

"A boat?"

He went on as if Link hadn't spoken, "As you see here. Zelda has been reborn as well, but not always as my daughter," His eyes suddenly looked very old and sad, "I wish she weren't. She will constantly be in danger."

Link covered his eyes with one hand, the other held the sword limply, "What about that demon? Dark? How do I find him?"

Daphnes suddenly looked very uncomfortable, "Well... I ah... that situation has... changed somewhat over the years."

Link lifted his head, "Changed how?"

"He has changed. It seems something happened to him when he was raised from the dead. He has a soul now."

"Great," Link said sarcastically, "So what do I do with him?"

Daphnes smiled slightly, "What you have done already."

Before Link could ask him what that meant, he was swallowed in blackness.

When he woke up, it was in his bed again, and it was noon.

"Man, someone's tired from their little walk. Nice of you to leave a note though," Lurid said with humor. Link's mind swap and ached. He sat up slowly, feeling nauseous.

"What happened?"

Lurid looked at him with concern, "I don't know. You were sound asleep in your bed when I woke up. Did you go out partying or something?" He sounded doubtful.

Link shook his head, "No..." He realized that, under his blanket, he was clutching something cool and hard. He moved the blankets and gasped. His veins became ice and the night before rushed through his mind.

"Why do you have a sword in your bed?" Lurid asked with bewilderment. He walked up to Link and placed his hand on the handle. Link heard a soft hiss and Lurid drew his hand back.

"Ow! It's hot!" He sucked on his finger and looked at Link with confusion, "Why isn't it burning you?"

Link ran his finger over the blade gently, feeling it's smooth, cool texture, "I'm not sure," he said in awe. He stood up slowly, still feeling the after affects of whatever Daphnes used to knock him out last nigh, "But I know who can tell us."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

"Daphnes!" Link pounded on the door to the Dean's office. He'd hidden the sword between himself and the door. Lurid stood a little behind to shield it even more. Link attacked the door with impatience before it swung open. Ms. Freya stood in the doorway.

"Who is- Oh! Hello Link," Her eyes darkened when she saw Lurid then she composed herself again. "Mr. Nohansen-"

"Mr. _Hyrule_." Link corrected.

"-Is not here," She went on as if he hadn't spoken, "But is there anything I can do for you?"

Link shoved past the door, motioning for Lurid to follow, "Yeah, you can. He flashed the sword in front of her wide, red eyes. "What is this all about?"

She clutched at her chest as if he'd given her a heart attack, "The Master Sword! I- I didn't know you'd found it!"

"I didn't," Link slammed it down on the desk, "Daphnes led me into the forest and I grabbed it. I saw my mother. Tell me what's going on." He glared darkly at the woman. She stroked her chin thoughtfully, her crimson lips pursed.

"You did _what_?" Lurid asked, coming beside Link.

"Silence demon!" Freya snapped. Link furrowed his eyebrows.

"Demon? You mean Dark? Lurid's not him-"

"Don't you know Link? His name is Dark. Lurid is a synonym for _dark_! I will prove to you that he is a demon!" Without warning, she grabbed Lurid's hand and pressed it against the blade. Link jumped at the sizzling sound that came from it, and the loud yelp in pain that came from Lurid. Link shoved Freya away with a glare that promised murder.

"Don't touch him again!" He hissed through his teeth. She looked at Link as if she were discovering a new species. She shook her head and combed her perfectly manicured nail through her equally red hair.

"Link... that sword cannot harm anyone of a good spirit. It only harms demons." To prove her point, she laid her hand over the blade, and nothing happened.

Link heard a soft gasp from behind him and he turned around. Lurid was looking at his own hand, which had healed rather quickly. His eyes were wide with horror and he swallowed hard. He looked at Link, almost apologetically and said softly, "I told you," before dashing for the door.

Link shot Freya an icy look, "What is your problem? You think you're all high-and-mighty with your red lipstick and perfect nails but you're no better than a demon yourself!"

She looked utterly surprised, "Red? Link you shouldn't be seeing red, you should be seeing silver hair and ice-blue skin."

"Is that what Lurid sees?"

She glared at the floor, "He claims he sees what anyone not human, demon or you sees. but demons should see me in my raw form. The hero can see other forms, but only of my choosing. Why you see my second form, I do not know."

Link shook his head, "You're crazy, you know that? People don't just look at someone and see something different. I'm done here, you can take the knife back to the trees. If it's Lurid you want me to slay, then I'll have no part in it."

"But you felt it Link! You felt the instinct to slay him!"

Link had, but he didn't feel it now. In fact, he felt a burning need to protect him, so without another word, Link rushed out of the room after Lurid.

Luckily, he was in their room, sitting on his bed. He was looking down at the floor. His dark hair fell over his face, hiding his expression. Link was certain he didn't want to see it anyway. He crossed the room quickly and sat beside Lurid, taking his arms firmly.

"Lurid, listen to me! I don't care what Freya says, you're not a demon! You're a better person than me!"

Lurid shook his head slowly, "No Link. I've felt it, I've felt that I'm not human. I knew there was something wrong with me. At first I thought it was just my dad, but it's me!"

Link took his chin firmly in his hand and forced Lurid to look at him. His red eyes were full of tears and pain. And if Link looked a little deeper, he could see the fiery power deep inside. But he didn't care. Even if Lurid was a demon, he wasn't that kind. "Lurid, you aren't anything but good. If anything, I'm the demon! But you're not."

Lurid closed his eyes and pushed Link's hand away, "Why does it matter? You said yourself, you saw you're mother tell you to do this! You can't not do what she asked of you can you?"

Link thought a moment, then shook his head, "No, and I'm not. She said to destroy the evil in Dark. And if I can't, _then _I have to kill him. And I'm still not convinced he's you anyway. For one, you look nothing like me."

Lurid shot Link a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look, "Have you _looked_ in the mirror? If I had blonde hair, blue eyes and your skin tone we'd be identical! Face it Link, all evidence points to me."

Link took his hand, had he been in his right mind he'd have seen this as a sign for what was to happen next, and said firmly, "Evidence maybe, but that sword never will Lurid."

Lurid looked at Link with agony, as if ink himself was hurting him. Before the blond boy could question it, however, Lurid leaned forward and cupped Link's cheek with his free hand, kissing him.

This kiss wasn't like the last one, which had been quick and short. This time, Lurid pressed himself to Link, his hand that had been caressing Link's face cradled his neck, holding him in place. His lips moved slowly and softly over Link's and he tilted his head a little to kiss deeper. Link's heart was racing through his chest and his stomach twisted around and knotted up. He should have shoved Lurid away, or pulled back or something! He should have felt disgusted. But... he didn't. He even closed his eyes, just feeling. He felt a tingling feeling in his lips that spred throughout his whole body. He almost didn't want it to end.

But it did.

Lurid pulled away, his thumb tracing Link's cheekbone. He looked as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, but he looked frightened and a little sad. He half smiled without humor.

"You have to stop doing that."

Link was half drunk from the effect of the kiss, so he only had the mind to ask, "Doing what?"

Lurid dropped his hand and drew a deep breath, "Whatever it is that's made me have a crush on you since we met. It really sucks, liking someone you can't have."

This sobered Link up a bit. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "What?"

Lurid looked away and sighed, "Say it was me, that I'm Dark. Maybe you already did take that evil away." He spoke as if Link wasn't even there anymore. "I was in a dark, no pun intended, place when I got here. I'd been raised by my vile father who'd nearly killed me many times. I'd gotten out of that life only a couple years when my new _family_ sent me here and I had nothing to look forward to but a secret. Then I saw you." His voice shifted a little, as if the memory was a happy, cherished memory. He shook his head as if to clear it then flushed, "Sorry, this probably sounds stalker-ish and creepy."

Link shook his head, feeling the prickling of tears behind his eyes. He'd never known how much Lurid had gone through, and how much worse Link had made it by treating him the way he did. He suddenly hated himself. "No it doesn't." And he kissed him. Link rested his hands on Lurid's chest, feeling his heart pick up.

"Link," He said against this lips, "What are you doing?"

What was he doing? Link couldn't answer that. He'd never thought he was gay, never even considered it. But this felt... good. A bit odd, maybe wrong, but good. "Just kiss me."

Lurid didn't argue. He wrapped his strong arms around Link's shoulders and pulled him closer as they kissed more passionately. Somehow in the middle of it they'd ended up side by side laying on Lurid's bed, kissing each other deeply and with rushed movements. After perhaps hours, when it was over, they lay wrapped up in each other's arms, breathing heavily.


	11. Chapter 11

**I realize this is incredibly cheesy, no wonder I have exactly two readers. *sigh* oh well, thank you to Fernberny and The Yoshinator, who probably only review out of pity.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Link wasn't sure what to think, or what he was supposed to be feeling. All he knew was that he was lying in Lurid's arms, who was asleep and felt fairly awkward about the events that had passed. What had he been thinking? Was he thinking? Why would any sane person just kiss someone like that? Link wanted to slap himself for being so moronic and reckless. What will Lurid think? He must hate Link now, he'd just declared that he's liked Link for a long time and then he just kisses him like it's common interaction. Link hated himself for it.

Lurid's arm contracted then relaxed and his breathing changed. Link tensed, waiting for the storm to come, but nothing happened. Lurid didn't say a thing, though Link knew he was awake. Link decided it was best to say something before the suspense killed him and rolled over so he was facing Lurid. He was about to apologize but the look on Lurid's face forced the apology to stick in his throat. He looked happy. Link swallowed his own awkwardness and forced a smile, which ended up some sort of half twitch in his mouth and said a lame, "Hey."

Lurid smiled at him lazily, "Sorry I passed out on you."

Link shrugged, but said nothing. Lurid was lying on his back with his arm stretched out to cradle Link's head and his other hand draped over Link's waist. He couldn't bring himself to tell Lurid that he wasn't sure the kiss meant anything, that it must have been an experiment on his part. He couldn't say that when that look of agony was finally lifted from Lurid's eyes.

Lurid's scarlet eyes shifted awkwardly and his fingers lightly traced random patterns on Link's ribs. Link thanked the goddesses that he wasn't ticklish. "So... I'm not sure what to take out of this," He gestured at them, "Mind helping me out."

Link's throat went dry and his stomach dropped. He'd hoped Lurid would wait before asking, but Link couldn't blame him for wanting to know so soon. The problem was, Link wasn't sure himself. He picked at a fiber in the sheet, avoiding Lurid's gaze.

"I don't know either. I've concluded that I've lost my mind and you should send me to a nut house ASAP."

Lurid chuckled, but it sounded forced, "Well, I don't mind if you have crazy moment more often." His eyes darkened, "But I think we should talk about earlier."

Link groaned, "I don't... what s that thing doing in here?"

Link and Lurid both looked at Link's bed on the other side of the room; slightly messy and rumpled. And on the edge of it, lay the Master Sword. It gleamed in the dim light.

"No one came in here!" Link shouted, untangling himself from Lurid. Though, to be honest, Link may have just been too caught up in what they were doing to notice much else. He hopped off the bed and crossed the room. He moved as if any sudden movement would make the sword disappear. When he stood beside it, he lightly traced the side of the gleaming blade with his finger tips. He felt a deep pull, deep inside himself. It was as if the sword had a hold of Link's soul and was tugging it toward itself. Link saw his reflection of blue eyes in the sword and took it up.

"It's... magical," Link breathed, swinging it experimentally. He'd held it before, but he hadn't really _felt_ the power before. Now the sword felt like an extension of himself. Why hadn't he felt it before?

Link felt a dark presence behind him and spun around, holding him sword up defensively, ready to strike.

Lurid held his hands up with a nervous laugh, "Woah, Link! I think that thing's going to your head."

Link blinked. He was so certain he'd felt something evil behind him. But... that would mean-

Link shook his head, shoving the thought away instantly. "Sorry, got carried away there." Link moved to drop the sword, but his fingers didn't relax, instead they tightened their grip. It was like trying to drop his own arm. Instead, he held it up, examining the design of the handle. The bluish metal of it seemed to shine from within, moving like water. His eyes trailed up the blade. A phrase was inscribed in an ancient language. Odd, Link had never seen it before, yet it seemed familiar somehow. It was like reading a language he'd learned years ago but hadn't used in a few years. It surfaced to his memory as he stared at it.

"What is it?" Lurid asked softly over his shoulder. Link read aloud slowly.

_"Two souls shall ascend with this blade. Once split in half, now reunite."_

"Two souls?" Lurid asked. He leaned closer, not daring to touch the blade, and looked at the inscription with squinting eyes, "Are you-"

The blade suddenly illuminated so brightly that it hurt Link's eyes. The light grew until neither Link nor Lurid could see the room. They were surrounded by white. Link wasn't even sure it was the light anymore. It felt more like he was in a white room that stretched for miles. Lurid was with him, looking around with the same confusion. His back was turned to Link until a golden form appeared in front of them. Link saw it split into three shapes, all taking the form of a woman. All identical.

_Chosen one._

Three voices echoed in Link's mind. He flinched, but after everything that's happened lately, it wasn't the craziest thing he'd seen... of heard.

_We are the three goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore._ They each nodded one at a time. You_ have been brought to the Chamber of the Sages, now completely devoid of life and power. You, who's soul had split into two, now will join again._

Link frowned, "Split into two?"

They nodded in sinc. Link thought this was odd and a bit unnerving. _After the Great Hero of Time learned about Zasch's power, he split his soul in two as he died, so that he would rise as two. However, one half of your soul was tainted. _They looked directly at Lurid. _ Zasch failed to raise the Dark form of Link. However, he did succeed in tainting your spirit with Dark's evil. That is why you were named Lurid. In synonym, it means dark. However, you could not be named Dark, because you were of too much light. Zasch tried to focus that darkness with abuse, but you escaped. We sent the King of Red Lions and the Great Fairy to guide you, but it seems neither are fit. You must remain with your other half, at all costs! You are not evil, but you are vulnerable. _They turned back to Link. _You must protect him. Zasch will arrive soon, though you cannot touch Lurid with the Master Sword. We will provide you with one memory of your second life. It will be of use. Return now, and remember. Only turn to the Great Fairy when you are wounded or in need of power energies. She will be of no use otherwise. Turn to the King of Red Lions only when you are in need of advice. He has always guided the Hero this way. Now, return.__  
_

The light pulled back into the sword and Link blinked his eyes, even though they'd somehow already adjusted to the dim light of their room. Link looked at Lurid, who's hair was hiding his eyes. He was numb from the shock of information overload. He was certain Lurid was as well. He'd been called a demon and a hero. Unfortunately, both seem to be true.

"Lurid, you okay?"

Lurid looked up and Link jumped, "Your eyes!"

Lurid frowned, "Yours are... purple!"

Link fumbled for the sword, looking at his reflection in the blade. Sure enough, his eyes were an odd purple that shifted from a bluish violet to a deep purple.

He dropped the sword and rubbed his forehead with a groan, "Well, so are yours." Lurid's eyes were purple as well, but they were a more red-violet that shifted to the same deep purple as his. Lurid looked at the sword in Links hand and yelped in surprise, foolishly grabbing for the sword then yelping from the pain it brought. He frowned at the sword as if it was at fault for his own stupidity. Link swallowed a chuckle. He knew he shouldn't find it amusing, but the look on Lurid's face was too humorous.

"Well," Link lightly tossed the sword onto the bed, "I'd say the goddesses in the sword," he hated how stupid the sentence sounded, "cleared a few things up for me."

Lurid dropped his hand and raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

_Like my attraction to you. Did I just think that?_ Link pushed the thought away immediately, "Like the eye change for one, but also why I hated you but also felt a protection over you."

Something flashed in Lurid's eyes, Link thought it might have been shock or realization, but he wasn't sure. "Well, who are the people they were talking about? The Great Fairy and the King of Red Lions?"

"I'm the Great Fairy."

Lurid and Link both spun around. Ms. Freya stood in their doorway. Link wanted to look away, and flushed. Her red hair was moving in the air as if she was in the water, and her body was covered in vines with leafs. Link wasn't sure why she was wearing such a... it wasn't even an out fit, at a boys school, but didn't comment.

"Lovely," Lurid muttered with a grim expression.

Ms. Freya bit her lower lip thoughtfully, all of the hatred in her eyes were gone, "I have something to say, to both of you. You may not like it."

Link was afraid she may be right.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry to those who have been reading that I hadn't acknowledged. I wasn't aware you were reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Freya stepped completely inside the room and shut the door. Her body shimmered green and for moment Link saw what he couldn't before: Freya's never worn clothing like he'd originally thought. It was all a glamour. With his eyesight combined with Lurid's, he saw past it. Tricky.

"First off, I apologize Lurid. I have aided the hero for as long as Daphnes has. Though legend has it as an owl he was fairly irritating and not as helpful as he was when he was a boat. But I should have given you a chance. I didn't see that you were Link's other half. I could only see the taint of darkness. Though this does explain why you see me in one of my past forms. What is peculiar is which one. But that is unimportant now."

Link shivered when she said that Lurid was Link's other half. Even though he knew what she meant, it still felt like she was saying that they were a couple. He wasn't sure why.

Freya turned back to Link, her eyes all business, "In the past, the Hero of Time, you, could only find me in secret places. Such as caves, or holes only he could see. This time is different. I can't hide out, I'm too involved. But you won't be able to see me all of the time either. The situation has become dire much too quickly."

Lurid and Link frowned, though they did at the same time, it wasn't the same. Link frowned more with his eyebrows, and Lurid actually curved his mouth. Link spoke first.

"What do you mean?"

She bit her ruby-red lip then said, "Zasch. He's coming for Lurid. You, Link must protect him. If Zasch gets a hold of him, the world will be at stake."

Lurid spoke this time, looking very awkward, "How can having me do so much damage? I'm not even fully Dark. I'm just tainted by him."

Freya bit her lip again, as if she could chew it right off. Link was distracted by the thought of her doing so, and didn't catch what she said next.

"What was that?"

She sighed, "Pay a_ttention_ Link! I said Zasch can take even the purest spirits and destroy them with darkness! He nearly did so with the chosen one of the goddesses. In that life, you were in love with him. If you close your eyes and concentrate, I'm certain that after a while you'll remember, and be able to see just how good Zasch is at evil deeds. He's the servant of Demise for a reason."

"Who's Demise?" Link interrupted, ignoring the fact that Freya had just said he'd been in love with a man in his past life. He didn't want to upset Lurid by making a huge deal out of it.

Freya didn't answer right away. Instead, she came closer to Ling and placed her index finger against the place between Link's eyes. "Close your eyes, and I'll show you."

Link did and saw a lizard-like monster with fiery red eyes. In a moment, he was gone. Replaced with a tall, burly man in a red cape and red hair. He had yellow eyes, and a wicked grin. Link opened his eyes and frowned.

"I _remember_ him! Where have I seen him before?" Link tried to recall a moment to memory. Had he seen a picture? A glimpse in a crowd perhaps? He couldn't be sure.

"You've seen him many times. Fought him many times. Link, you've lived more lives than most. Only one other has lived longer, and he's only lived one life more than you have." She pulled away and turned to Lurid, "And that's you."

Lurid frowned, "Which part? The dark or half of Link?"

She smiled, "You are a graft of three souls Lurid, I hadn't known before recently. But you are mostly made up of half of Link's past life, and the other major part is the first person Link had ever loved in his first life." She half smiled, "He always finds you. Evert lifetime. Had I known you were him, I would have never doubted you." Her eyes grew sad, "I'm am so sorry."

Link was suddenly very uncomfortable. Lurid looked not much better, both looking at anything but each other and fidgeting. Link finally said it.

"So... I've liked guys every lifetime?"

Freya frowned, "What does that have to do with anything? You haven't been partial to a gender so mach as a single person. Every time you've fallen for someone, it's been the same person. No one's questioned it but the first time."

"Why the first time?" Lurid asked with minor panic. Freya hesitated.

"Well... you've been many people Lurid. You've been the Princess of Hyrule's brother, a long lost Sheikah. You've been a woman of another dimension, you've been the demon Dark Link... but at the beginning, you were the Demon Lord Ghirahim. You were the first servant of Demise. Before Zasch." She must have seen something like horror in Lurid's eyes because she quickly added, "He was compelled. Link saved him and they lived happily for the rest of that life. But your first life split, like Link's previous one, and one side went to Zasch. So somehow, you always seem connected with him. But that doesn't mean you are bad. I am sorry I made you believe otherwise."

Link lightly touched Lurid's arm in comfort, hoping he would take reassurance from the contact. He did seem to relax a little as Freya turned to leave.

"Don't worry about studying, though I'm certain you weren't anyway. Tomorrow, Zasch will send a message. And you will know when that happens," she slid out of the door, her red hair trailing slowly after her. Link found it a little creepy, but said nothing on it. Although seeing Freya's true form was alien and odd, it was also familiar. It was a strange feeling.

Lurid slumped to his bed. There was a dead look in his eyes. "I'm a demon. Twice."

Link sat beside him, not touching, but sitting closely. "You're you Lurid. Your past life doesn't mean anything. Not to me."

He looked up at Link behind his hair. Purple peeking from behind the black strands, "Does yours?"

Link felt a bolt of electricity shoot down his spine at the intensity of Lurid's eyes. He was challenging, but there was raw curiosity as well. Link wasn't sure how to take it. "What do you mean?"

Lurid scooted closer to Link slowly, stopping when their arms brushed gently. Lurid looked at him sheepishly then averted his eyes. "Does it matter to you? What our past lives have been to each other?"

Somehow, Link knew this question was coming. But so soon? Lurid had learned all kinds of things about himself just now, and what he wants to discuss is their relationship in their past lives? Link wanted to shake his head. But instead, he just spoke neutrally.

"No, it doesn't matter. We're not the same people now. We don't have to make any decisions based off of Freya and Daphnes's expectations of us."

He almost looked disappointed. Link wasn't sure why. But he nodded and put on an obviously forced smile, "Yeah, I... agree."

Link could tell this wasn't true. But what could he say? He couldn't just say, "Yeah right, you want me to say I love you like I must have millions of times."

But that was ridiculous...

Wasn't it?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Link woke with his eyes closed, but he could see red, which meant it was morning... or noon one or the other. He felt incredibly warm and comfortable. He moved his arm and realized it was draped over someone's chest and held by a hand. He jerked upright and fumbled back, right off the bed.

"Ah!" Link cried in surprised as he hit the cold floor below. Half of the blanket came with him, holding him upside down against the side of the bed.

"Link are you-" Lurid took one look at him and exploded with laughter. Link flushed with embarrassment and struggled to untangle himself from the blankets, but it only seemed to make things worse. And funnier, based off of Lurid's reaction. Link gave up and crossed his arms.

"No hurry," Link grumbled, "Just a blood rush to the head. Nothing major."

"Okay, hold on while I get my camera!" Lurid scrambled from the bed, but didn't make it in time. Link pulled the rest of the blanket off of the bed, dragging Lurid with it. The other boy fell on top of Link, both now sprawled in the pool of blankets. Link was having a hard time breathing from the crushing weight on his lungs.

"Or maybe no camera," Lurid gasped as he rolled away. Link sat up slowly, kicking the blankets away.

"Yeah I like that idea much better."

They both stood up as a knock was heard outside. Link padded across the room and opened the door. A very ashen faced Daphnes was on the other side. He looked as if someone had died in front of his eyes. Link eared the worst.

"Link, Lurid, I'm sorry to come so early... but it's Zasch-"

"What happened?" Lurid bounded over. All of his playfulness was gone.

Daphnes's eyes shone with unshed tears. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, "It's my daughter. He's taken her. Link... Lurid you have to get her back! She holds the power of Nayru! Please! My daughter-"

In an instant, images flashed through Link's memory; Zelda riding a giant bird and smiling over at him, then lying below the wiggling fingers of a psychotic demon standing beside her. Zelda as a child, peeping through the window of her castle, spying on Gannondorf. Zelda standing in a hood, surrounded by darkness. Zelda dressed as a pirate... Link was pretty sure that one was his own imagination. Why would Zelda dress like a pirate?

"We'll save her Mr. Nohansen!" Link vowed, "I promise!"

Lurid coughed, "Again," Link elbowed him in the ribs.

Daphnes nodded once, his face stony and serious suddenly. "You'll need the Master Sword. And Lurid will need a sword from an old... acquaintance of yours."

Link picked up the master sword with an odd expression, "Who?"

Daphnes jotted down something that looked a lot like gibberish to Link. Link shot Daphnes a disbelieving look but the older man didn't seem to notice.

"You'll also need the proper attire. These are for you," he handed Link and Lurid each a package then gave them each a small box before turning on his heel and leaving. Link shut the door and opened his package. Inside, was a bright green tunic with a leather belt and brown tights. Lurid's was all black. Go figure, thought Link. He opened the small box and frowned. It was a ring.

"What's with the jewelry?" Lurid asked, slipping his own ring onto his middle finger. It shone unnaturally, as if it it were lighting from the inside. It was a silver band with an onyx gem inside. Link's was gold with an emerald. It did the same when he slid his on. He wasn't sure what it was for, but he didn't think Daphnes would give him and Lurid rings simply because they matched their tunics. Though, Link though, it was a possibility.

"Not sure, no time to ask. I remember the acquaintance Daphnes was talking about. He can get you a sword, and maybe, read this... thing." Link noticed a small pouch attached to his belt and stuffed the piece of paper inside. His entire forearm went in! Lurid's eyes widened as he saw and examined his own pouch, which was black... in case you were wondering.

"Um..."

"Yeah," Link said, "after everything that's happened, this isn't going to weird me out. Let's go to... Death... Mountain."

Lurid shot Link a disbelieving look, "Death Mountain? Link, that place is a myth! I don't think Freya even believes in it!"

Link snapped his fingers with a grin, "Freya! Perfect! Maybe she can read this... gobbledygook. Let's go!" Lurid didn't look convinced. Link sighed heavily and turned around, "I know! I know, I know! This makes no sense, everything's been dumped on us out of nowhere! And we have no idea what we're doing."

Lurid thought a moment then nodded, "I'd say you've pretty much summed it up. So why are we doing this?"

Link sighed, "I don't know, but I remember that every time something happens to Zelda, I've helped her. And I know that if I hadn't, something worse would have happened. Don't you remember the same thing?"

Lurid looked sheepish for a moment, "I have a different memory of you and Zelda... but yeah I see your point. Let's go."

Link didn't want to question the meaning behind the statement, partly because, after this morning he was determined to avoid all emotional vulnerability. Also partly because Lurid was finally agreeing with him.

They walked down the dorm hall and stepped through the door, outside. Link stopped short, as did Lurid. Before, where they stood had been full of lush, green grass and swaying trees. Now, what they saw was a wasteland, and their school, which they'd just emerged from, was gone. All that was left, was a single stone with an odd inscription in the same writing that Daphnes had used. Link couldn't read it.

"It says, here shall stand the last hope for Wisdom."

But apparently, Lurid can.


	14. Chapter 14

**Where is everyone? Has this story gone terrible? :( I haven't been writing, because I've been focusing on other things, but I'm feeling particularly cheesy, so I'll try to get to it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Link was sitting on an overturned log, fidgeting in the chain mail under his tunic. He hated the idea of needing it. He wanted to think that all of this was some sick joke. That he was asleep and that if he woke up, everything would be the way they were a few days ago.

A few days.

Link shook his head, shaking the sandy hair out of his eyes. How had his life changed so much in only a few days? He could barely remember the time when he hated Lurid and his greatest problem was his final. Now his entire life had been changed, his mother had been keeping who he is a secret from him, and he'd been hating half of his soul!

"I'm finished deciphering this," Lurid announced from behind him. After they'd realized he could read the odd language, Lurid went to figuring out what Daphnes had written down for them. Link wasn't sure why he couldn't read it, and had decided that that part of his past had only gone to Lurid. That, or Lurid had been studying in secret. Either was likely. Then again, at this point, anything seemed likely.

"What does it say?" Link turned around with one motion, swinging his legs over the stump and looking at the paper.

"It's a map actually," Lurid pointed to a seemingly random spot on the paper, "That's why it took me a while. Here is where we are, and Daphnes wanted us to go here to something called a biggoron..."

"Biggoron?" Link closed his eyes as a memory swept over him, "That's the acquaintance Daphnes was talking about!" Link saw a large, rock-like creature looking down at him with lazy eyes. "So this is a map to Death Mountain?" Link shot an I-told-you-so look that Lurid ignored as he pulled the paper back.

"Guess so. It's the only lead we have at any rate so we might as well go." He offered Link a hand that he took to help him up. Link looked at the paper with a frown.

"Where's north? I don't see a compass rose on the map?"

Lurid turned to the left, facing the left of the rising sun, to get a better view of the map, and the ink glowed bright blue! Lurid, startled, moved the map and it stopped. Link and Lurid looked at each other as if the other knew the answer. Lurid held it up again, and it did nothing. He frowned.

"Try facing this way again." Link suggested, the wheels in his mind turning. Lurid did so, and the glowing started up again. Lurid looked to Link for an explanation. Link shrugged, "I guess that's the way we're supposed to go? Like an ancient, magic GPS... or something."

Lurid half smiled as they walked. Lurid checked the map every once in a wile to make sure they were going in the right direction, but other than that, they didn't do anything but walk on. Link's mind wandered as they traveled. He thought about his mother, and a surging pain struck his heart. He forced her from his mind quickly. He can't dwell on the past in this life. There is too much at stake here that make his problems insignificant.

But where is the line? What about himself should Link focus? If all of the answers are in himself, how can he truly shut out his past? Wouldn't that shut out everything else he must remember as well? He didn't know.

They walked all day in the hot sun. Link was dying to shed his tunic and chain mail, but he thought better of it. They were given them for a reason.

"Any idea where we are on this map?" He asked around five in the evening. The sun would be setting soon, and Link didn't feel like camping out where they were currently. They were out in the open, surrounded by nothing but grass and boulders for miles. Lurid looked at the map and frowned.

"It's... blinking... Maybe the battery's dying," he smirked. "But really, I don't know-"

"Whoooo issss that therrrrrrrrre?"

Link and Lurid jumped, the latter dropped the map, as what Link had earlier mistook as a rock, rose thirty feet above them. He unrolled like an armadillo might as he stood up. His beady, violet eyes blinked ten times quickly as he looked down at the boys lazily. He squinted, scrutinizing them carefully.

"Beeeeeeen a loooooooon tiiiime since I've had visiterrrrrrrssss." He blinked again, his slur lazy and slow. "But I'd liiiiiike to know whooooo you arrrrrrrrrrre."

Link swallowed back the fright that gripped his gut. He knew this guy. Link had helped him get eye drops and in return was given a very nice sword. But the centuries and lifetimes had affected Link and taken away the secure feelings around the large Goron. Instead replaced by a crushing desire to run away, possible screaming as he did.

Lurid stood perfectly calm, gazing up at the large creature that towered over them. Link wanted to glare at the other boy. The familiar, warm feelings toward the Goron must have gone to his side of the soul instead. So far, Link's seemed useless, and he was the actual hero! It wasn't fair!

"I am Lurid," He called out with ease. "And this is Link-"

"I rrrrrrrrrememberrrrrr now!" He flopped down so that his eyes were level with Link's head. "I maaaaaaade youuuu my finesssssssst sworrrrrrrd. Annnnnd you ussssssssed it to defeat Gannnnnondorrrrrrrrrrrrf."

Link nodded, his fear replaced with excitement, "Yes! That's me! I need your help now! Lurid needs a sword, he needs an amazing sword!"

Biggoron frowned. It was odd, Link thought, that everything he did was at a snail's pace. Even this small change of expression, " It hasssssss beeeeeeen a loooooon time herrrrrro. Death Mounaaaaain has long ssssssssince collapsssssed. I will neeeeeeed morrrrrrre time thannnn beforrrrrre. Until then, you mayyyy stayyy herrrrrre."

Lurid and Link shared a look that said the same thing.

Where?

Biggoron stood up and stepped away. The whole action took about forty seconds. Below him, was a hole that was about as big around as both Lurid and Link. Link remembered these hole, below were always strange places. He'd found the Great Fairy in one, a cow in one, and a deku choir in one. So Link wasn't entirely surprised that when he'd slipped inside, he found more than just a hole in the ground.

What he w_asn't_ expecting to see, was Goron City.

Lurid's jaw dropped as they saw rows upon rows of Gorons, all curled up and asleep. The city spiraled down the way it used to in the mountain, but this time there was no shop of bombs. No carefree, playful Gorons rolling around in circles. Nothing but misery remained here.

"What happened to them?" Lurid asked. His voice rose barely above a whisper as they carefully picked their way over the snoozing, rock-like creatures. Link shook his head. he honestly had no idea what had happened to them. He tried to remember an incident, something in his past life that would explain it. But he had no idea. He hadn't really been to Goron City since the life he'd been with Lurid's female life. He couldn't remember seeing more than a handful of Goron wanderers in he lives past that. Link hadn't even known the race had survived the flood that covered the world for a time. Why were they living like this now?

They descended the spiraling path to the bottom of the city, where Link figured their Chief would be. Link needed to know what was going on, and how long this had been the case. They passed a few more sleeping Gorons who had wandered away from the tight pack above. Link wasn't sure why they were all huddled together so close to the surface. it must be safer, and was certainly warmer, down lower. Gorons had never been tight like this before. They would always scatter around on their own. This smelled worse the more Link remembered. And thew worse it smelled, the stronger Link's desire was to find out what was going on.

They reached the bottom floor, which was lit by a single torch that showed them the door. Link took one look at it; the Symbol of the Gorons painted in red, and he was taken back the the first time he'd walked through it. He'd been met by a grim Goron with thick muscle and the royal crown, which grows on top of a Goron Prince's head when his father dies. Link had found him intimidating until he'd played the song all Goron's loved. Saria's Song.

Link blinked back the memory flood and stood in front of the door. He placed his hand against the rough surface and pushed. He'd expected it to be solid and hard. Perhaps too heavy to open. But instead, it crumbled to the ground!

Link stood with his jaw dropped. Lurid only frowned in bewilderment. Neither was certain they should proceed.

"Who dares enter Goron City?" a booming voice asked from the darkness.

Link swallowed and prepared to speak but, "Link, the Hero of Time!" came from Lurid instead. Link shot him a dirty look, but he ignored it.

"It can't be..." Link saw something moving in the darkness, like a figure standing and coming closer. He moved with certainty and was quite taller than Link. When he stepped into the torch light, all Link could say was:

"Darunia?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

The large Goron stood well over a foot above Link. Darunia hadn't been that tall compared to Link their last encounter. And that was centuries ago. Darunia wouldn't still be alive. The only Gorons that can live that long are the rare giants like Biggoron. Darunia was a strong Goron, but still average size. And after Link looked at him longer, he noticed the differences between him and Darunia. Besides the height, Darunia's crown was simple spikes growing from atop his head. This Chief's crown looked more like a wild tangle of trees growing every which way. His eyes were hard like Darunia's, but Darunia had a hint of humor and good nature even when he scowled. Whereas this Goron looked completely bitter and angry. Link wasn't sure what to think.

"Darunia?" He frowned a moment, thinking, "You must mean the Sage of Fire. He hasn't been Chief in a very long time."

Link bit his lower lip, "Then he must be your ancestor. You look like him."

The Chief snorted without humor, "Why are you here? You haven't cared about the Goron Tribe since you stopped out past leader from his delirious antics after the twilight took over. Since then you've turned your back on us!" He pointed a threatening finger at Link's chest, "We needed you more than ever after the flood! But word spread that you were off saving some little girl on a talking boat! Completely ignorant of your duty as the Hero!"

Link glared as anger flooded him. "That was my sister! I was just a little kid thrown into the world! I'd never even known life outside of my home island before that! I didn't know Gorons existed!"

He crossed his arms, looking more like Darunia than he had before, "Yes you do now."

"His memories of every past life have returned at once," Lurid jumped in. "We don't know why, but he needs to remember them all now. please forgive him, we want to help."

He eyed Lurid with a suspicious expression, as if he wasn't sure what to make of the strange creature standing below him. After a moment, he spoke.

"You reek of demon. But you look like the hero. Why is this?"

Lurid opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't get the chance.

"He is the other half of Link. They share a soul."

Link and Lurid spun around as a form walked up to them. Link couldn't make out who it was in the darkness, but the voice was male and young. A navy blue, thick boot stepped into the light, then the rest of the lean body. A tight, nylon suit with a red symbol of an eye on a stick. Then the shoulders, draped with white, silky hair and then the face.

Link immediately remembered the Sage Impa. But he knew this wasn't her. For one thing, he was looking at a man, and for another, Impa had a strict expression in her eyes. This man, looked carefree and happy despite the thick atmosphere of the moment. He wore a half smile as his lazy, red eyes loomed over Link. Impa or not, he was definitely a Sheikah.

"And you know this how Seth?" Te Goron Chief asked sharply. Seth his fingers through his long hair as he joined them.

"My old friend Freya told me of course. And you of all people know we can trust her."

Link frowned, "You're a friend of Freya's?"

He chuckled, "Well, we can put it that way, yes. She sent me a message that you should be stopping by here. Biggoron is so excited. He hasn't been given a project since... well forever." His voice was smooth and silky like Link assumed his hair felt. He rested his right elbow on his left hand as his left hand settled against the right side of his chin. "I assume it's a sword for DL?"

Lurid frowned, "It's for me... oh. DL Dark Link. Very funny."

Seth grinned at Lurid then looked back at the Goron Chief, "So Leurat, if you won't believe him, will you believe me?"

Leurat rubbed his face with irritation, "Seth, you will be the death of me," He sighed, "You have one chance Hero! You _and_ your little "friend". If you let us down again, you will be sorry!"

Link nodded, "I won't let you down... again," he added the last word after Leurat shot him an icy glare. Link turned around and sighed.

"Great! You can bunk with me, both of you!" He draped an arm over Link and Lurid ashes steered them to the second floor up. He shoved them through a curtained door that was lit by some unknown light. It was a cozy little area. It looked more like a sideways hole in the wall with two beds and a table cramped inside than a room, but it was better than any other option they had.

"Only two beds. Shame," Seth said with no shame in his voice, "You two'll have to share a bed. But keep it PG, I'd like to sleep tonight." He winked as he claimed his bed on the right. Link frowned.

"What?"

He shrugged, "Well, it's no secret you two have loved each other since Hyrule was just a floating island that knew nothing of the land below, all I'm saying is nothing beyond making out in my room."

Link flushed like a tomato and averted his eyes, "We're not-"

Seth sat up with a frown, "Are you denying it?" His eyebrows furrowed, "This makes no sense... The Link Freya knew was always the first to admit he was in love with... well you." He pointed at Lurid, "and the latter pushed away."

"But it's the other way around this time!"

Link's insides froze and his head snapped to the side painfully. Lurid wasn't paying attention to him and Seth spoke.

"How peculiar... well, by the look on Link's face, you have something to talk about. I will leave you to it." He exited the room swiftly, casting back a concerned glance as he left. Link felt the walls pressing in on him and the last thing he wanted right now was to be alone with Lurid at this moment.

"Link... I-" Lurid's voice was thick and his eyes were glossy. He swallowed and hung his head. "I wasn't going to tell you," his words were a whisper and his shoulders slumped. "I know you don't want to hear it, but it's too late now."

Link didn't want to hear anymore. He couldn't Not now, not when he wasn't ready to hear it. But is mouth reacted without is permission when it said, "tell me what?"

Lurid sighed and gently guided Link to the left bed. He sat about a foot away, which unnerved Link. Is he even ready to say it?

Lurid flipped his hair out of his eyes, which settled right back where it was again, then sighed. "You know about my preferences, but I didn't tell you everything."

Link nodded, holding a mask of polite interest to urge him to continue. Lurid licked his lips before speaking again.

"I've liked someone for a while, but I was fine with not telling him. I knew I wouldn't anyway but..." He looked Link in the eye and swallowed. Link thought he saw something shiny in the corner of his eye, but he wasn't so sure in the dim light. "But...what am I supposed to think Link?"

Link jumped, surprised by the sudden outburst. Lurid held his head in his hands as he kept going, oblivious to Link's reaction.

"I don't know what is going on with us! I don't know if you know this or not," his voice was dripping with hysterical sarcasm now, and he was using his hands to add effect, "but you don't kiss _friends_! You don't wake up with your _friend_ snuggling up to you in your bed. But you haven't even told me you like guys let alone _me_!" He pulled at his long locks in frustration and fell back on the bed, "I'm sorry, but I have to know," he looked at Link with shining, bright eyes and asked the question Link should have been expecting, but didn't, "do you like me?"

**Happy almost Thanksgiving, I shall try to write as much as possible, but on Thanksgiving I will be at a family friend's house, so can't write then.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it's taken so long, sooo busy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

Link's mouth went completely dry and his pulse began to race. His skin felt as if it had caught fire and he wasn't sure what to say. "I don't... know."

Lurid shot up with anger in his violet eyes, "You don't _know_? How do you not know? There are things you don't know and things you can't not know Link. You can not know the answer to a complex trigonometry problem, or how to spell pneumonia. But you should know how you feel about me!"

Link swallowed and rubbed his face as he tried to collect his thoughts, "I'm just so used to the feeling I had before, the hate. Now that it's gone, I don't know how to feel. I do like you Lurid, I just..." I trailed off, unsure of what I was trying to say. My mind went completely blank as he stared at me so intensely.

"I'll tell you what I do know," He said softly, "Friends don't kiss. Or wake up to the other in their bed. I'm not pushing or saying you feel that way about me. I'm just confused."

Link moved a little closer, "So am I," he admitted as he gently brushed the hair from Lurid's face, "but I'm done denying it. There was something between us before, and I can still feel it."

Something in Lurid's eyes lit up at my words and he curled up in the bed, "You can come in now Seth," he looked at Link and patted the spot beside him, "Get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Seth strode in, not saying anything and leaped into his bed, making himself comfortable. Link crawled beside Lurid and pulled the thin covers over his head. He wasn't sure if he'd fall asleep, and didn't hope for it. But as he closed his eyes, he felt a warm hand intertwine with his and he couldn't help but wonder.

_How do I feel about him?_

* * *

"Rise and shine sleeping children! Up up up!"

Link grumbled and cracked an eye open. Both Seth and Lurid were standing beside the bed. Seth was looming over Link, poking at his cheek. Link swatted at his hand grumpily and rolled over. He heard Lurid say something about always being like this and shot upright.

"You have say something it my face!"

Lurid stared at me with wide eyes for a moment then laughed so hard he fell on Seth's bed. The latter was rolling on the floor. Link frowned with confusion and replayed what he'd just said in his head.

_If you have something to say, say it to my face... You have say something it my face..._

Link frowned and stood up angrily, "Like you make sense in the morning. Or at all."

Lurid held up a finger, trying to force his laughter down, "One... It's almost noon, and two... your hair!" This brought on a whole other round of laughter from both as Link tried in vain to smooth his hair down with narrowed eyes at the laughing boys. Seth held his hands up and quieted his sniggering as he stood.

"No need to make that face. Anyway, I woke you because Leurat would like to speak with you. After the display last night, you wouldn't want to keep him waiting would you?"

Link shook his head, smoothing his tunic and licking his hand before running it through his hair. It was still no use. Sighing Link gestured for Seth to lead the way. He wasn't ready for another session with Leurat. He didn't really like Link or Lurid their first meeting. Seth pushed against the door with minimal effort and it opened. He waved Link in but held Lurid back.

"Just Link for now."

Lurid shot Link a concerned look and the latter smiled in encouragement. "I'll be fine I promise." He hesitated then nodded once and stepped out. Link looked at Seth who led the way. The room didn't look like any of the times it did in Link's past life. It wasn't simply with only a statue and a rug, not glorious with a sumo ring in the center. It was like a bedroom mostly. Link saw a slab of rock that indented in the middle, a large table with a map on it, and a sword stuck into the floor near the back wall. Link found that to be odd.

"Biggoron has finished what you've asked for." Leurat said with his large arms crossed. Link eyed the sword in the floor and frowned.

"He said he wouldn't be finished until-"

"He has more free time than he used to, and I found him some materials to use."

"In other words," Seth whispered in Link's ear, "he found an extra sword for Biggoron to improve."

Link bowed once, unsure if that was the appropriate thing to do, "thank you."

Leurat snorted, "we don't bow here. But I will accept it this time. Now, take the demon and go." He sounded bitter and angry.

Link's eyebrows furrowed as he stepped toward the sword, "Lurid isn't a demon."

Leurat snorted again, "he reeks of demon power. You may be blind to the threat he poses, but I am not. And I will not endanger my people any longer. Now take the gift and go, or I will send you off without it!"

Link yanked the sword from the floor and spun on his heel to leave. He wanted to strangle the rock man for his attitude. They were here to help and this was the thanks he received. What had Link done in the past to deserve this?

Lurid was leaning against the wall with his head hung. His silky, black hair hid his face. Link poked him with the butt of the sword. He looked up with his exhausted, violet eyes. Link wondered if he'd gotten any sleep at all. He handed him the sword and told him what Leurat said.

"Seriously?" He asked with annoyance. He rubbed his temple and sighed. "Who am I kidding? No one's going to trust you with me here. I might as well find a hole to hide in until this is all over."

Link grabbed him roughly by the arm and looked into his eye. "No! You're staying with me no matter what! I don't care what everyone else thinks, I know you're not a demon! Now come on. We have a girl to save."

Lurid took Link's hand and spun him around to face him. Link arched an eyebrow questioningly but he only smiled and kissed his forehead. "Thank you."

Link's mind was fuzzy, so it took him a moment to comprehend what Lurid was saying. "For what?"

He smirked and led the way to the exit. "Everything."

* * *

Zasch walked with his hands clasped firmly behind him back as he walked past the many cages he'd held the various demons he'd summoned in. He'd been given very specific instructions by his lord Ganondorf. He was to raise all of his best demons and hold them until the army he'd been preparing was ready. He was so close! He'd only had one demon left to summon from the dead, and somehow, he'd become... good! He'd been reborn as a baby instead of the demon creature Ganondorf had created. Zasch wasn't sure what had gone wrong! He'd tried to fix the situation, but the boy was smart. He'd called Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. How he knew to do this, Zasch had no idea. Something had gone horribly wrong. And now Zasch had little time to retrieve him before Zelda's powers returned to her. He had to find Lurid!

He stopped beside the cage Gohma, the Arachnid Demon. He stroked his lip a moment and opened the cage, staring deep into her red eye.

"Find me Dark. Bring him to me within six days, and I'll allow your children to live!"

She turned her eye to the glass case across the room. Inside sat five eggs, floating in a liquid that halted any growth without killing them. She narrowed her eye and looked at Zasch with a determined look. Zasch snapped and she disappeared, into the wide world of Hyrule. If she failed, he would create more of her with her children. But for now, he had a week. Gohma better not fail him! Or else-

He fished out a single egg and set it in an incubator. Within an hour, he would have a baby Arachnid Demon to use as blackmail. She would hate to hear her child's screams now would she.

Zasch was certain she wouldn't.


End file.
